


The Chances We Take

by lj_todd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: It was three in the morning and Eggsy's drunk and this might be a terrible idea but here he is, at Whiskey's door.





	The Chances We Take

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @mischief11things over on Tumblr :3

Getting Harry back had not been the joy filled event Eggsy had hoped it would be.

Not even after the man had all his memories back.

Not even after they had stopped Poppy and saved the world.

Harry was still upset that Eggsy had failed the final Kingsman test. He was still upset that, even though he'd become a Kingsman in the end, Eggsy was still rough around the edges and had kept true to who he was at heart rather than become the proper gentleman that Harry had hoped he would be. It was as though despite everything, despite Harry's declarations otherwise, Eggsy was still nothing more than a charity case to the newly appointed Arthur.

Returning to Statesman after defeating Poppy, Eggsy had distanced himself from Harry, choosing instead to focus on making certain Merlin had company in medical. Keeping the man as up to date as he could.

Miraculously, a few fellow Kingsman agents had survived and had begun checking in once they learned the danger was passed. Roxy had been among them and, though she was bruised and battered, seeing her face on the tablet screen had done Merlin more good than all the doctors and meds combined.

Their last night in America, Eggsy left Merlin in the very capable hands of the Statesman medical staff, meaning Ginger's very capable hands, and went off to get himself a drink.

He had no idea how long he sat in the grand boardroom, but he was about halfway through his second bottle of scotch when, much to his ire, Harry strolled into the room.

"Drinking on an empty stomach is hardly..."

"If ya say gentleman like or any o' d'at nonsense, bruv," Eggsy slurred slightly, his natural accent coming through much thicker than it did when he was sober. "I'mma lob d'is 'ere bottle at ya head."

Harry's eyebrow did that annoying tick upwards and Eggsy's fingers twitched around the glass he was still holding.

"I was going to say _hardly wise_ ," Harry replied smoothly and Eggsy felt his blood pressure start to rise. "Though it is true that drinking quite so much, or all alone, is hardly befitting of..."

"If ya lookin' to make ya point, bruv, ya made it, a'ight?" Eggsy was suddenly on his feet, empty glass abandoned on the table. "I get it, yeah? I ain't good enough for Kingsman. I ain't ever been good enough. Ya made d'at real clear when I wouldn't shoot JB."

"Eggsy," Harry frowned. "I have never said that you do not deserve..."

"No, no ya haven'," Eggsy agreed sluggishly, shaking his head. "But I'm not stupid, bruv. Ya think I don't see ya second guessing every lil' thing I do or say? Ya think I don't see ya lookin' at me like I'm...like I'm still some filthy gutta rat tha' ain't good for nothing?"

"Eggsy," Harry started but Eggsy shook his head, refusing to listen, to believe in Harry again after all of this. 

He had tried so hard to be everything Harry had hoped he would be. Had tried to be the sort of man Harry could be proud of. But it hadn't been enough. Even saving the world, _twice_ , wasn't enough. He was still the charity case.

Well he was done with that.

Done with fighting for any scrap of Harry's approval.

"Ya know wha'," Eggsy said, giving Harry a look he'd often used on Dean when the bastard put his hands on his mum. "Fuck ya, Harry. And fuck Kingsman."

He stormed from the room, ignoring when Harry called after him, making his way angrily through the compound. He had thought, at first, to return to medical and sit with Merlin for a while, let himself calm down while keeping his friend company but his feet seemed to have other ideas because, the next thing he knew, he was standing outside the door that he knew belonged to Whiskey's private room.

Eggsy had no idea what he was doing but, between one blink and the next, he was knocking, quite loudly, at the door. He stood there, swaying on his feet, for a few minutes before knocking again,

He had just started to raise his fist, thinking to knock again, when the door was jerked open and revealed Whiskey, dressed only in a pair of dark wash jeans than clung quite nicely to his legs and hips, hair mussed from sleep, and a scowl fixed firmly on his face.

"It is three in the morning," Whiskey growled out, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, blinking when he seemed to realize it was Eggsy standing outside his door. "Kid? Are you drunk?"

"I..." Eggsy's voice stuck in his throat as he realized just how stupid it had been to come here. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "I...I'm sorry, bruv...I...I don'...this wasn'...I mean..."

Whiskey let out a low sound and caught hold of Eggsy's arm when he tried to back away.

"Come in, kid. Let me get you a glass of water or something."

Eggsy didn't protest, didn't try and fight, just let Whiskey lead him into the room. It was nice. Decorated in the same Western style the boardroom was though he suspected some of the flare had been Whiskey's choosing. Whiskey sat him on the couch, which was far more comfortable than it looked, and he shuffled his feet almost nervously as the older man went and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge.

When Whiskey returned, pressing the bottle into his hands, Eggsy saw the flicker of concern in those dark eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's got you beating at my door this time of morning, kid," Whiskey asked softly, watching Eggsy fiddle with the cap of the bottle. "Or, better yet, what the hell chased you into a damn bottle to begin with?"

Eggsy looked down, watching the condensation bead up and roll down the bottle in his hands. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Harry," he croaked out and Whiskey let out a low grunt.

"Shouldda figured," the older man muttered before reaching up, brushing his knuckles lightly over Eggsy's cheek. "Look, kid, I know he gave you a chance and all that, but he didn't make you a great agent. He didn't help you carve out a place for yourself at the table. You did that. You fought tooth and nail to haul your ass outta the dirt and up to where you are. _You_ did that."

"Bu' he..."

"But he nothing." Whiskey's hand cupped Eggsy's chin, forcing him to look up, to meet that fiery gaze. "You, Agent Galahad, made yourself into a Kingsman. All Harry did was hold open the damn door."

Eggsy let out a low sound.

"Not...Not so sure I want to be Galahad anymore, bruv."

"That 'cause of Hart?"

Eggsy gave a slow nod, surprised at how easy it was to admit all of this to Whiskey.

"Ain't no rule says you gotta stay with 'em, is there?" Whiskey smiled a little bit, just the barest upturn of his lips but Eggsy's stomach flipped. Oh, he liked that look on Whiskey. It was a good look. "Besides, after all you done, I'm pretty sure Champ would be willing to offer you a seat at our table for while. I know a few agents who'd be more than happy to have you come aboard."

Eggsy stared at Whiskey for a moment and, praying he wasn't about to screw things up, he drew a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and leaned forward to press his lips to the older man's.

There was a moment, a heart stopping moment, where Whiskey was just still and Eggsy was certain, absolutely certain, that he'd just screwed up. He started to pull back, trying to think of a way to apologize, Whiskey let out a low sound and surged forward. His hands came up to frame Eggsy's jaw, fingertips brushing against the short hairs on the younger man's neck and the way he kissed, like he couldn't get enough of Eggsy, sent a spark of arousal straight to Eggsy's cock.

The kiss was deep and passionate and everything Eggsy had hoped it would be.

When they parted, briefly, Eggsy shook and Whiskey rubbed his hands over the younger man's sides, mouthing along his jaw.

"You're trembling," Whiskey breathed against Eggsy's lips and Eggsy shivered again.

"Whiskey..."

Whiskey smirked against Eggsy's mouth.

"Jack," he murmured. "My name is Jack."

"Jack," Eggsy smiled as he said the man's name. "I like it. Suits ya, bruv. Everybody calls me Eggsy but...but me name's actually Gary."

Whiskey, no, Jack, his name was _Jack_ , pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Gary," he all but purred and Eggsy couldn't help the way he shivered. He'd always hated his name but the way that Jack said it had his heart racing in a way that felt strange and good and he couldn't help but lean closer to the older man. "I like it." A smirk spread across Jack's face. "You wanna ride a cowboy, Gary?"

Eggsy let out a low sound and Jack's smirk widened.

"Come here," Jack all but purred, reaching out to slip his hands beneath Eggsy's ass before standing, lifting the younger man in a clear display of strength and Eggsy let out a surprised squeak as he clung to Jack but trusting the man not to drop him as he was carried to the bed in the far corner of the room.

Laid out beneath the older man, Eggsy tried to curb the sudden jolt of nerves that shot through him and he shivered as Jack's fingers dipped, slightly, beneath the hem of his shirt.

"You're trembling, sweetheart," Jack said softly, pressing a kiss to Eggsy's throat as he slowly ran his hands up under the fabric of Eggsy's shirt, rough calloused fingers dancing over pale skin.

"Just..." Eggsy swallowed thickly. "I've never...I mean..." He felt himself flush. "I been waitin' a long time to...to...I never found..."

Jack smiled gently, sweetly, as he lifted his head, hands running down over Eggsy's sides. Earning another shiver.

"You've been waiting for the right man," Jack surmised and Eggsy nodded. 

He didn't need to say he'd once thought Harry would be that man, they both knew it, but thankfully Jack didn't say anything about that particular elephant. Instead he ducked his head, kissing Eggsy, tongue teasing his lips and dipping between them until all Eggsy could focus on was Jack. The taste of the man. The feel and smell of him. Somewhere along the way, he couldn't really be sure when or how, they were both naked and Eggsy was gasping, back arching, as Jack's sinful mouth wrapped around his cock.

Jack curled his tongue around the head, lapping at the precum pooling in the slit, before sliding his lips over the head, sucking hard once before he slid down until it hit the back of his throat. Eggsy nearly cried out as Jack easily, eagerly, deep throated him and his hips bucked slightly at the need for more. Jack's hands curled against his hips, pressing hard against pale skin, before pushing him back down, deciding how much and when to give it to the younger man.

Eggsy moaned and reached down, threading his fingers through Jack's dark hair, watching through half lidded eyes as his head bobbed.

Everything in his world narrowed down to Jack and the feelings the man was drawing from him and, just as he felt himself nearing the peak, his orgasm building, Jack pulled back, hand wrapping tight around the base of Eggsy's cock. Eggsy keened and bucked uselessly.

"Jack," he whined, trying to move, to roll his hips, but Jack just smiled down at him.

"Easy, sweetheart, we'll get there," the older man purred, leaning in the kiss Eggsy softly, making him keen again at the taste of himself on Jack's tongue. "Just enjoy the ride."

Eggsy whined into Jack's mouth and, trusting the older man, did as he said and just enjoyed the ride.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

When Eggsy woke in the morning he was tucked, neatly, warmly, into bed.

And he was alone.

Frowning, he sat up and looked around, almost certain he was alone until he heard the soft sound of ice clinking in a glass. Looking in the direction of the space that served as the sitting area he saw Jack sitting on the couch in nothing but a dark pair of jeans and was holding a glass of something golden. He hesitated but then climbed from the bed, sheet wrapped around him, and slowly made his way over to where Jack was sitting. The man looked tensed, regretful almost, and Eggsy chewed his like for a moment before finding himself quietly speaking.

"Do ya regret it?"

Jack's head snapped up, gaze fixing immediately on Eggsy as though only now realizing he was there.

"What?"

Eggsy shrugged.

"Ya regret it, don't you," he said, trying to play nonchalant but wishing the sinking feeling in his stomach would go away. "Sleeping wit' me."

Jack's eyes widened and he set his glass down on the table with a clunk.

"No," the older man said firmly, looking at Jack. "But...But we need to talk about what happened last night."

Eggsy stiffened and tugged the sheet tighter around himself.

Last time he had heard someone say something like that had been Harry right before the man had given him a dressing down for rushing in during the fight with Polly and nearly getting his ass in that meat grinder. Something that probably would have happened if not for Jack and his quick hands with his lasso.

"What..." Eggsy cleared his throat, trying to rely on his Kingsman training to control his composure but his heart was beating so hard against his ribs that he could hear it in his ears. "What do ya mean?"

"What happened last night it..." Jack shook his head and looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Eggsy it was with a conflicted expression on his face. "You make me want things I can't have."

Eggsy frowned, nose wrinkling, and his head tipped sideways slightly.

"What? What the hell ya talking 'bout, bruv?"

Jack let out a low sound.

"After...After what happened with Kaylee I..." Jack shook his head. "I never thought...never thought I would ever feel that way for...for anyone again." Jack surprised Eggsy by reaching out, taking hold of his hand, thumb rubbing gently over the back of the younger man's knuckles. "And I...I might never get another chance to say this but I...I..."

Jack seemed to choke on the words and Eggsy, sensing the impending speech of how they shouldn't be together, how last night was a mistake, how they were too different, Jack was too old, felt his temper begin to burn and rise through him in a way it hadn't since that day in the pub when he'd finally had the strength and courage to stand up to Dean.

"Just don't, bruv," Eggsy growled, wrenching his hand away from Jack's as though burned. "I get it, all right? I get it. But ya can't deny that what happened last night was special. It was good and...and that it meant something."

"Gary..."

"Tell me I'm wrong!" Eggsy took an almost daring step forward. "Tell me ya don't feel anything for me. That there...That there isn't something happening between us. Ya tell me that and I'll leave and never bother ya again."

Jack stared at him, clearly taken back by Eggsy's outburst and Eggsy, all worked up, took his silence as something more than just surprise. He let out another angry sound and his gaze narrowed as his hands clenched tightly, the sheet around him slipping slightly.

"I want an _answer_ , goddamnit!"

Jack suddenly surged to his feet, moving so swiftly Eggsy couldn't react as the older man's hands came up to frame his face.

"I'm half in love with you, Gary Unwin!" Jack pressed his forehead to Eggsy's. "And I...I'm afraid it won't take much for me to fall all the way if...if I'm not careful."

"Wha..."

"The first moment I laid eyes on you," Jack said, speaker soft, smiling just a tiny bit. "I knew...I knew loving you would be as easy as breathing. But I just...I...I'm afraid, Eggsy."

Eggsy smiled slightly himself. He didn't have to ask what Jack was afraid of. He had a pretty good idea.

"I can't imagine what losing her was like." He watch the small flicker of grief dancing through Jack's dark eyes. "I...I never lost anyone, 'cept my Da, but...but I would...I think that Kaylee...she wouldn't want you to be alone forever Jack." He reached up a hand and cupped Jack's cheek. "Lovin' me...Lovin' me doesn't mean ya forget her, Jack. It don't mean that and...and even if it did I...I wouldn't ever let ya forget ya loved her."

Jack surprised him with a kiss and Eggsy let out a soft keen as he clung to the man, his sheet slipping further until he was almost naked. When Jack drew back, leaving Eggsy gasping for breath, he smirked wickedly.

"I still remember the way you taste," Jack breathed against Eggsy's lips and the younger man quivered before giving a cheeky grin of his own.

"You want to taste me again," Eggsy whispered against Jack's mouth. "Because, gotta tell ya, bruv, I really wanna ride a cowboy again."

Jack responded by kissing him, fierce and passionate even as strong hands slid beneath his ass, lifting him easily off his feet. Eggsy chuckled, breathlessly, as Jack carried him back to bed.

There was still a great deal they would need to talk about and hard decisions that would need to be made, but for now they just wanted to be together.


End file.
